


Vibrations

by fyeahimking



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Explicit Language, F/M, Rape, Rape Warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahimking/pseuds/fyeahimking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I imagine that the shot widened, the camera slowly pulling away from my bed, directed toward the door before the screen went black with my final cries echoing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a semi-graphic depiction of rape/non-consensual intercourse.* I did my best with the tags but I wanted to put this in a note. You have been warned. 
> 
>  If you would like me to add any other tags please let me know.
> 
> *I don't support rape/non-consensual intercourse, abuse, etc. This is just a story, something I made up. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

I was drunk and maybe a little high. Now that I think about it I had spent the majority of the night looking for a snack but somehow I never found one. Anyway. He was cute. He told me he wanted me. Not just my body, but everything else, too. The way that I wanted him. He saw me as a person and not just skin.

But he was a liar. 

The bass was pounding, reverberating through my skin, vibrations sending sudden pulses of light into my bones. His hands were on my shoulders, long gentle fingers, carefully directing me up the stairs. Alison giggled at me, smiling and promptly passing out on a sophomore’s shoulder. When he smiled at me I couldn't help staring at his mouth. His smile was beautiful, slightly crooked with perfect white teeth. The hinges on a door squeaked and I knew he was leading me into my bedroom. It was dark except for the rainbow lights I had strung on my ceiling, they twinkled back and forth between sharp focus and bokeh-like blots of color. I stumbled my way over to the bed and flopped down onto it. My body felt like jelly, weightless and soft. I heard a click as he locked my door and it rung in my ears loudly as I watched him walk curiously around my room. He obviously hadn't been affected by the large amounts of alcohol I had watched him consume. I felt the buzzing warmth of the alcohol I had forced down spreading through my body, though I only remembered drinking two beers. If I had known any better I would have suspected that someone had slipped me something

After inspecting the items on my desk he walked over to me, lying down on the bed beside me. He smiled at me, his hair falling into his eyes. His hand slid up my hip, touching the strip of bare skin just above the line of my jeans. My stomach grumbled and I blushed, embarrassed, but if he noticed he didn't say anything, too busy sliding his hand under my shirt and pushing it up my torso. He leaned in and kissed me, warm, soft lips that tasted faintly of vodka. I didn't respond, shoving jerkily at his arms with my hands, trying to get him off of me. But he continued, pulling my shirt off and climbing on top of me, hovering over me, hands trailing my body before stopping to unbutton my jeans. 

“Stop it.” I said, my voice quiet and weak, barely a whisper. “Stop it.” I tried again, my voice slightly louder. His hands disappeared from my waist, as expected, and I started to sit up, quite clumsily, only to be shoved down again by the palm of his hand on my bare stomach. I tried one more time, only to be hit by exhaustion. I dropped to the bed like a brick, too tired to try to sit up again. He pulled off my sneakers without untying them and then my socks. I shook my head and tried to push his hands away but he proceeded and pulled off my jeans. “Please stop.” I squeaked as his hands caressed my thighs, squeezing me before my underwear was gone, too. 

He held me down with a firm hand on my hip while he unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them and his boxers down long enough to expose himself. He stared down at me, smile gone and anger clear in his eyes as he shoved into me. “Stop!” I screamed, biting my lip and shutting my eyes tight. 

“Shut the fuck up.”

He continued, grunting over my cries, angry eyes trailing my body. His hips moved erratically, sending painful stabbing sensations up my body. My body instinctively tried to close in on itself, knees folding into my chest, arms wrapped around them, curling into a ball. But he wouldn't let me, hands tearing my thighs apart, hips pressing further into me, ignoring my screams. I remember feeling as though I was in a movie and that if I could just scream a little louder someone would barge in and be my hero.

But it didn't work out that way. Every time I screamed louder he just told me to shut the fuck up and eventually he just covered my mouth with his hand, pressing his finger nails into my cheeks as though it would stop me. 

I imagine that the shot widened, the camera slowly pulling away from my bed, directed toward the door before the screen went black with my final cries echoing. 

That didn't happened either. I kept screaming, tears streaming down my face, teeth practically biting a hole through my lip. His 'cry' was the final one in this movie. He grunted loudly, kneeling over my body, weakly, breathing heavily. He pulled out, stood up and got dressed. He unlocked the door, turned and looked at me, disgust clear on his face, before leaving, slamming the door behind him. No emotion, no parting words, absolutely nothing.

\+ + + + + +

 

I scrubbed my body for days, until my skin was red and shiny, but I never felt clean again.


End file.
